If I Just Lay Here
by christycakes
Summary: I told him not to lie to me anymore. I told him if he really loved me, if he really cared about me, he should show up at the party tonight. He’s not here. And he’s not coming. TG Oneshot


**This just came to me on a whim. Idk if anyone is even gonna like it but oh well. I wrote it while procrastinating on my essay so excuse me if it sucks lol.**

_Maybe if I just lay here for a little while, the earth will stop spinning and all time will stop._

_Maybe if I just lay here, everything will be okay._

Gabriella Montez did not picture herself spending New Years Eve like this.

A gust of wind blew at her face, making her nose turn a bright red but she didn't care.

She just wanted to lay there, in Sharpay Evans' back yard, while all her friends counted down the last minutes of the year inside, where it was nice and cozy and warm.

A light snow began to fall. She bundled up deeper in her coat. She wished this moment would never leave her, would never pass her by. But things weren't always so simple.

"Gabriella?"

Was someone calling her? No. It was just her imagination.

"Gabriella," The voice was stronger now.

"Troy?" she whispered, afraid that if her voice was too loud, she would scare the visitor off.

"No honey, its me. Taylor. What are you doing there?"

Gabriella slowly sat up. Her body felt numb after lying on the ground for so long. She felt dizzy.  
"Gabriella, are you okay?"

The dreaded question. _No I'm not okay Taylor. Do I look okay? I just got my heart yanked out and broken into a million pieces. Does that sound okay to you?_

"I'm fine. I just wanted to watch the snow," She tried to sound convincing but failed miserably.

"Come inside, please," Taylor begged. "Everything's gonna be fine," It broke her heart to see her best friend like this.

"He's not coming Taylor." Gabriella was now standing up, face to face with Taylor. "He's not coming."  
"Who?" Taylor asked, although she knew exactly who 'he' was.

"I told him not to bullshit me anymore. I told him if he really loved me, if he really cared about me, he should show up at the party tonight. He's not here. And he's not coming."

"Gabriella—"

"It doesn't matter anyways." Gabriella turned away, not wanting her best friend to see her crying. "I don't even know why I care."  
"Because you love him—"

"Don't say that!" All of the sudden, Gabriella was full of rage. "I don't love him! I don't! I don't, I don't, I…" She collapsed on the ground, exploding into a fit of tears. Taylor gathered her into her arms at once.

"Shh, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay."  
"No," Gabriella sobbed, looking up. "That's the worst part. It's not gonna be okay."

Taylor wanted to comfort her. She wanted to tell her that Gabriella was wrong. That everything was indeed going to be fine. But it was a lie. Then she looked up.

A tall figure was slowly walking into the yard. The figure froze at the sight of the two girls, sitting on the snow-covered ground, one of them sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god." Taylor whispered. "Gabriella,"

Still crying, she asked, "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go inside and get some tissues. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Taylor slowly got up, keeping her eyes on the figure. Troy Bolton stood across the yard, silently thanking Taylor for making her exit. As soon as she was inside, he began to walk slowly towards Gabriella.

"Gabriella?"

She looked up, and her sobs caught in her throat.

"W-What are you doing here?"  
He stared at the ground. "I think we both know."  
She stood up. "No. I don't know Troy. Do enlighten me." Her tears were now gone and a bit of edginess had replaced them.

"Gabriella, I came here cause I want to be with you."  
"Oh really? Oh well that makes everything all better doesn't it!" Her sarcasm was clearly visible in her voice.

"Please Gabi—"

"No. Don't talk Troy. Just don't say anything."  
"I have to tell you—"

"Tell me what Troy? That you're sorry? No. I'm not taking it anymore. And this was a stupid set up. What was I thinking, that if you showed up tonight we would live happily ever after just like in the movies? Well things don't always turn out the way we want them to. And guess what? You, Troy Alexander Bolton, you broke me. You broke us. We're never gonna be the same. And you're to blame."  
"I don't believe that. And I know you don't either." He was looking into her eyes now and wasn't going to turn away.

"You don't believe a lot of things. Doesn't mean they aren't true." She turned to leave and he caught her arm.

"Please don't do this," he whispered, his voice that of a child afraid of the dark. "Don't give up on us."

She looked back into his sad eyes. "I think I gave up a long time ago." She turned to leave again and he let her go this time. All his hopes and dreams left him too as she started to enter the house.

"Wait!" he called and ran towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked him bitterly.

He looked into her eyes; the eyes that could make his heart break at any given moment. Those eyes that always seemed to take his breath away. Something in those eyes made him realize that this was his last chance.

"That way you scrunch up your nose whenever I say something funny. And the way you play with my hands when we're talking. And when we watch scary movies, the way you cuddle up against my chest and close your eyes. And when we try to study together but we always end up getting distracted by each other."

Gabriella was didn't know what to say.

"That…that's why we're meant to be together."

She looked up at him and didn't see once glimpse of a lie in his words.

"Gabriella, I didn't come here because of your little deal. I came here to tell you I love you. And nothing you say or do is going to change that."

"You…you love me?"  
"More than anything in the world. And its scary as shit. And I don't know what to make of it. But I know that I love you."

A small smile took over her face. "I think I love you too."  
"You think?" he smirked. She giggled and he was finally happy again. Happy in knowing that he hadn't just lost the most important part of his life.

"I know." she said with certainty. Leaning up, she kissed him. A soft kiss that spoke volumes to him.

And as the clock struck 12 inside, and all of their friends were celebrating the coming of the New Year, the young couple stood there in the snow, kissing.

Gabriella Montez did not picture herself spending New Years Eve like this.

But she wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Everyone likes happy endings right? good :D**

**Read && Review!**

**~Iz**


End file.
